A static random access memory (referred to hereinafter as SRAM) is a high-speed semiconductor memory device including a transfer transistor selected by a word line and two CMOS inverters forming together a flip-flop circuit. SRAMs are used extensively in various high-speed logic circuit devices together with high-speed logic devices such as a CMOS circuit.